Win A Date With Mistypool!
by catbooklover2004
Summary: After Win a Date with Nightcloud ended, Mistypool has wanted to make her own show. Swiftbreeze, her BFF records, and Mossfire, her sister keeps score. Please check this out. I got full permission!
1. Chapter 1

Mistypool was watching the Clan TV. On Win a Date with Nightcloud, Scourge was proposing to Nightcloud.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" said Mistypool. Then she realized what that meant.

"They're gonna need a new show to replace it!" she said. "I'm single, maybe I could make a show!"

Mistypool grabbed her sister, Mossfire and started dancing around the room.

"I'm gonna make a show!" she sang.

"Okayy," said Mossfire. "What are you making a show about?"

"Win a Date with Me!" screamed Mistypool.

"Oh, like Win a Date with Nightcloud?" replied Mossfire.

"Yes!" said Mistypool. "And you're gonna keep score!"

"Okay." said Mossfire. "But who's gonna be the camera cat?"

"Swiftbreeze!" Screamed Mistypool. "I gotta tell her!"

Mistypool ran to the phone. "Swiftbreeze!" She said.

"What?" said Swiftbreeze through the phone.

"Do you know how Win a Date with Nightcloud ended?" Said Mistypool. "Well I'm gonna make a show to replace it! Win a Date with Me!"

"Okay." said Swiftbreeze. "Who's keeping score and recording?"

"Mossfire's keeping score. And you're recording!" screeched Mistypool.

"AWESOME!" yelled Swiftbreeze.

"Ohmigosh! We gotta go to the studio to tell them!" said Mistypool. "Meet me at my house right now!"

5 minutes later Swiftbreeze was at Mistypool's house.

"Let's go, let's go!" said Swiftbreeze. "Come on, Mossfire! Mistypool, bring a dress in case we can do a show."

Mistypool, Mossfire, and Swiftbreeze ran to the car. Swiftbreeze drove them to the studio. They ran inside.

"Can I do a show?" asked Mistypool.

"Sure." said the guard cat. The trio ran through the door and Mistypool told everyone what to do.

"Swiftbreeze, get to the camera. Mossfire, you don't have to go the chalkboard right now. This going to be a message. Okay, Swiftbreeze aim the camera at me and now, start!" said Mistypool.

Swiftbreeze turned on the camera and aimed it at Mistypool.

"Hey, all you cats who are watching this, it's me, Mistypool. And I will be making a show, Win a Date with Mistypool! So please watch this!" Mistypool said to the camara. 'Turn it off ' she mouthed to Swiftbreeze, who did as she said.

"Now tomorrow will be the first episode. Okay?" said Mistypool.

"Okay." said Swiftbreeze.

"Ok, you will PM toms, but this is my group cause I thought it would be funny." said the narrator.

"Shut up miss narrator." said Mistypool.

"Okay." said the narrator.

~1 day later~

"Alright! Here's the first episode of Win a Date with Mistypool!" said Mistypool through the camara, sitting on her pink chair. "Now who are the lucky toms who we chose to be tortured, err to be on this show? And where is Brokenstar with his odd collection of stuff?"

"Firestar, Scourge, and Tigerstar. And Brokenstar is right here." said Mossfire.

"SCOURGE?" screamed Mistypool. "But he's going on one last date with Nightcloud today right after the show! We gotta make sure he doesn't win!"

"Got it." said Mossfire. Then the game began!

Scourge, Firestar, and Tigerstar walked up on stage glaring at each other and muttering under their breath.

"Welcome to the show guys!" said Mistypool. "So, ready to begin? Sit down." Mistypool sat down on the fluffiest and poofiest chair in the world.

"Oh, I love this chair already!" She purred. Firestar, Tigerstar, and Scourge looked around, confused.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" asked Firestar.

"Right there!" said Mistypool, pointing to a wooden crate. The toms groaned and sat down, trying to get away from each other. Scourge and Tigerstar scooted away from each other so much that they fell of the crate and Firestar quickly hogged it all to himself.

"Firestar, for that, you get -1 point." said Mistypool. Mossfire marked -1 on Firestar's score.

"Alright! Here's the first question! Do you like waffles?" said Mistypool.

"No!" screamed Firestar.

"Eh, they're fine." said

Tigerstar and Scourge.

"A point for Tigerstar and Scourge!" said Mistypool. "Next, where would you take me if you won a date with me?"

"Pinestar's Perfect Kittypet Palace!" said Firestar without heasitation. "Jake works there and it tells you everything you need to know about kittypets!"

"Same as Firestar." said Scourge. "It would tell me kittypet's weaknesses so I can kill them!

"I would take you to my pizza shop." said Tigerstar.

"I'm gonna go with Tigerstar. Firestar's is stupid and Scourge's, no. Just no." said Mistypool. "The score is -1 for Firestar, 1 for Scourge, and 2 for Tigerstar. Tigerstar is in the lead! Next question. What would you mark me on a scale of 1 to 10 for attractiveness?"

"5 or 6." said Scourge.

"0!" screeched Firestar. "You're ugly, and mean, and fat and-"

"Security!" screeched Mistypool. Brokenstar came out and smacked him with a bunk bed from who knows where. Firestar fell unconscious.

"Well, we can do a segment of Doing Things to Toms While They're Unconscious. Tigerstar wins and we're going on a date to his pizza place." said Mistypool. "Now what should we do to Firestar?"

"I'll put one of Yellowfang's dresses on him!" said Brokenstar.

"I'll put some eyeshadow and lipstick on him!" said Swiftstorm.

"I'll draw a French Mustache on him!" said Mossfire.

"And I will give him a girl wig and and glue it on his head and then take a picture and post in on PawBook and tell everyone about it!" said Mistypool. "Bye and see you next time on Win a Date with Mistypool!"

A/N: Well, how did you like it? Please PM toms and reveiw!


	2. Graystripe, Dustpelt, Cloud Spots

A/N: Guys, thanks for the reviews but I can't make another chappie unless you PM me toms. PM, PM, PM! Sorry about this little rant but now I'll have to make up another group of my own. Sorry. Onto the chappie!

Mistypool walked onto the stage.

"Hello my loyal fans! It's me, Mistypool! Today our toms competing will go with me on a date to 'Ashpelt's Awesome Art Activities!' Our toms today are Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Cloud Spots (from The Dawn of the Clans)! Let's get started!"

The toms padded up on stage.

"It's a pleasure to be here today!" said Graystripe. The toms sat down on the dusty wooden crate while Mistypool sat on the pink poofiest, softest, comfiest, and fluffiest chair in the world.

"Okay, first question. What is your favorite TV show?" asked Mistypool.

"What's ZV (yes I made that wrong on purpose)?" rasped Cloud Spots.

"Um, Ferncloud's Kit Care Show," said Dustpelt. "I miss her soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

~an hour of 'ooooooooo's later~

"Okay..." said Mistypool. "That's enough. Graystripe?"

"Probably Firestar's Daring Rescues. That's a good show." the tom replied.

"Mossfire! Give a point to... actually no one! Dustpelt's was too long..."

"Hey! I missed her!"

"As I was saying..." said Mistypool giving Dustpelt the evil eye, "Graystripe doesn't get a point because he likes Firestar who was mean to me last episode, and Cloud Spots doesn't know what TV is. So I will make another question. What is your favorite fur color?"

"Mine of course!" said Cloud Spots. " Mine is soooo unique!"

"Grayish." said Dustpelt. "Like my dear Ferncloud's."

"Silverish, with orange a close second." said Graystripe.

"Um, I'm gonna go with Dustpelts. Gray is my fur color. I would have also gone with Graystripes, but he like that... that Firestar. Cloud Spots, I will admit that yes, your fur color is very nice, but I was looking for silvery gray." said Mistypool. "Next question! Your favorite brand of claw polish?"

"Sunstar's Sunny Stuff!" said Graystripe. "It's kinda like Firestar's fur color. Firestar, if you are watching this, you are my hero!"

"Same as Graystripe." said Dustpelt. "I think Sunstar is a relative to Ferncloud. (I actually don't know. I made that up)"

"Cloudspot's (yes it's like a warrior name for a reason) Healthy Medicine Cat Joy! I made it!" said Cloud Spots.

"Okay. I will go with... Dustpelt. Not Graystripe too because he likes that... that thing! Cloud Spots, you're too vain. Last question! How cute am I on a scale from one to ten?"

"Well, I suppose you are kinda cute. I'll give you a 7." said Dustpelt. "But you aren't as cute as Ferncloud.

"I'll give you a 5. You are cute, but you shouldn't judge cats for who their heroes are." said Graystripe.

"Eh, 6. I like you." said Cloud Spots."

"Give a point to Dustpelt and Cloud Spots." said Mistypool. Dustpelt looked at the chalk board. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the winner.

"Oh no." he muttered.

"And it looks like Dustpelt's the winner!" called Mistypool.

"Noooo!"screamed Dustpelt. "I'm cheating on Ferncloud. Please don't make me!"

"Well, since you asked please," said Brokenstar, "I won't whack you with a giant wooden board. I'll whack you with this!"

Brokenstar pulled out a giant Barbie Doll and hit Dustpelt on the head. Dustpelt's face was frozen in a moan of pain as he fell over.

"Okay! There you go, another example of Brokenstar's weird collection of stuff! Cloud Spots wins! Bye, and see you next time on Win A Date with Mistypool!"

A/N: Like it? Please PM toms and review!


	3. Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Breezepelt

Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Breezepelt

A/N: Here's da next chappie! Credit goes to EradrinSkyleaf for the toms! Onto the chapter!

"Well, if you want to know what happened to Dustpelt yesterday after we knocked him unconscious, we got a red Sharpie, dyed his chest red, poured red food coloring on his chest as well, got a fake knife, and colored it red. Then, we put the knife on his chest, took a picture, and texted it to Ferncloud with the message 'Hey Ferncloud! Sup? Oh, and btw, your boyfriend's dead. I don't see him in StarClan though. I think he's in the Dark Forest.'" said Mistypool as she walked up onto the stage. "That was fun! And our hostages, er toms today are Lionblaze, Crowfeather, and Breezepelt who are competing to go to Bluestar's Barn of Heroes, the exact opposite of Brokenstar's House of Villains, made by WeAreInStarClan Co."

"And don't forget to mention that we've got a special guest who submitted these toms! She's in the front seat! Meet, Flameheart!" said Swiftbreeze.

A fire colored she-cat with a white chest, white front paws, white muzzle, and a white tail tip bounced up and down excitedly.

"Yay!" She said. "I mean, I've always wanted be on this show, so like, this is soooooo awesome!"

"Alright. Now here's our hostages, I mean, contestants. I don't know where hostages came from. It's not like we put our toms in cages that have spikes on all the walls or poke them with llamas or anything like that!" Mistypool said nervously. "Well, here come our lovely toms!"

Crowfeather, Lionblaze, and Breezepelt padded up onto the stage, glaring at each other.

"I hate you." Said Lionblaze and Breezepelt together. "Jinx!"

"Okay boys. Sit down please and let's get started! Who is your favorite Dark Forest cat?" Asked Mistypool happily.

"Um, I guess Tigerstar. He is my father's dad after all." Said Lionblaze.

Leafpool ran up onto the stage. "Mister! You say something nice about your father this instant!"

"Bramblestar is the best tom ever!" said Lionblaze.

"I meant your real father!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Now!"

Brokenstar padded up on the stage. "Madam, please get off the stage."

"No!"

"Okay then." Brokenstar smacked Leafpool with her JB autographed mouse. She fell unconscious (Brokenstar has been practicing!) and Brokenstar dragged her off the stage.

"Yay!" Said Nightcloud from the audience.

Crowfeather glared at her for a second then leaped off the stage. He ran after his mate.

"Okay!" said Mistypool. "He's gone, so Breezepelt, answer the question."

"Um, Brokenstar."

"Give a point to Breezepelt." said Mistypool, staring at Breezepelt and Lionblaze who had just become besties. They were chatting about what an awful father Crowfeather was.

"Next question. What is your favorite kind of cupcake?"

"Nighty's Dark as Night Cupcakes. They're chocolate with black frosting. Nightcloud made 'em." said Breezepelt.

"Mouse 'n Rabbit Crunch." said Lionblaze.

"Oh, those both sound good! Give a point to both!" said Mistypool. "So Breezepelt is in the lead! Next and final question! Who is your favorite she-cat?"

"Probably Cinderheart." Said you-know-who.

"Nightcloud, with you a close second." Said Breezepelt.

"Give a point to both!" said Mistypool. "You guys are sooo romantic. So Breezepelt wins!"

"Alright. Can I still come? I might bring Cinderheart along..." Said Lionblaze.

"Okay!" Said Mistypool. "Bye, and see you next time on Win a Date With Mistypool!"

A/N: How did you like it? Please PM toms + review!


End file.
